Invaders from the south
by ZenJeager737
Summary: INTO THE MOTHERLAND, THE GERMAN ARMY MARCH!
1. Chapter 1

Invaders from the south

Chapter one- The Tall man

(World War Three)

We now instead of being in the few of Humphrey and his friends we are now in the view of an F-22 Piolet named Nathan (me)

"Everything is looking good so far I have nothing on radar or around me", "good keep altitude and keep going for 2 miles and meet up with the others for the main assault copy?", "copy wait I am picking up something… 1 no 2 NO 3 MISSILE'S!", "ok calm down activate counter measures and take the SAM site down", "copy" I then broke of the path that I was going, dumped flares two missile's took the bait but the last one hit my engine my jet turned into a ball of flames there I reached for my chair lever to eject but it was stuck nothing was happening I called back to the HQ "I am going down mayday, mayday I am going down I am setting flare were I crash how copy?", "we hear you loud and clear we will send helicopter mark landing site by flare, good luck Nate" .

The plane had crashed near a barn the folks that lived there ran out and helped me up and as we started walking away I could hear the missile I launched hit the SAM site I broke out laughing which was interrupted by me coughing blood up and the sound of the folks speaking Russian and the sound of a helicopter and before I could get in I fell uncouncus.

(Modern day Jasper Park)

It is a peaceful night as the stars light up we see the park darkened by night and silent as a ghost for all that once thrived there are now asleep we find Kate and Humphrey asleep in there den but Humphrey is in a restless nightmare.

Kate and Humphrey are at their den talking about things that have happen when they see Winston stumbling over on to his side as he is running towards them "DAD!", "Winston!" they both run up to him to see a gun shot in him "there is a human, Kate you must stop him".

Humphrey's P.O.V

Kate, Drake, Viper and I then peruse the man we take our position's making a circle around him and at Kate's command we move in Drake is the first to charge at the man the man grabs him and throws him back viper then goes for his legs not noticing the gun I tried to grab his arm but it was too late the man shot viper to death, Drake charged at the man with no control over himself do to the rage that is in his body he grabbed the man's arm and bit down as hard as possible but the man didn't flinch what so ever the man grabbed him by the back of the neck ripped him off of his arm clicked the heel of his boot and a knife popped out he then kicked drake three times ending his life.

Kate and I tagged teamed him I grabbed his leg she grabbed his arm he first kicked me off then threw Kate at me we both got knocked over she slid farther away from me then I thought I tried to get up to help her but I couldn't move "Kate get up" I told her but she didn't move I tried to get up again but it was as if I was stuck to the ground I couldn't move "Kate common before he gets to you get up and run" but the same results she couldn't move I was about to say again for her to run but the man just walked over looked at her and shot her right in the head I then felt my body turn into a ball of fire as the rage filed my every vein and tried to get up but I still couldn't move so the man walked over to where I was at and shot me as well.

Humphrey then woke up with a guest of wind hitting his face and his body turning cold so he went out to the entrance of the den and calmed down and talked to himself "who was that guy? Was he real?" he then shakes his head thinking it was something in his head and then returned to his slumber.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Invaders from the south

Chapter Two- It's him!

(Modern Day Pennsylvania)

Nathan's P.O.V

I had got a couple months before I can go back so I decided to get checked up at the hospital the doctor told me I look the most physically fit out of all the solders he has seen in here so I decided to go on a little personal trip I went to Canada and decided to take a hike around I brought my guitar that can turn into a violin it was the top class I was lucky I saved up all the money from my paychecks I got into my car and drove up there and stayed a hotel I brought a rifle and a pistol just in case I would encounter something or more than one thing that could overpower me so I put my pistol in the holder and went to the other side that was full of mountains.

(Jasper Park)

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was sitting outside of our den with Kate "Humphrey what's wrong.", "I miss the kids", "we will see them soon I bet you" as Humphrey was going to replay Winston ran up to them with looks of worry on his face. "Winston what's wrong", "there is a human and he is armed" Humphrey and Kate then followed Winston to meet up with Drake and Viper, As they were walking Humphrey thought in his head "don't be him don't be him!"

As we surrounded the human behind all the bushes I didn't notice him being armed at all no gun was on his hip or on his leg like the old uniform I had, I stepped on some sticks he looked this way and my heart sunk it was him IT WAS HIM! I had to stop drake!

But it was too late Drake Charged at the human instead of pulling out a gun the human punched him back Viper then went for his leg but didn't get far the man picked him up and threw him right at drake and knocked him right back over. Drake was lucky we were at the bottom of the huge cliff that hung over the man's back.

Claudette's P.O.V

Me and my brothers who I have not seen for years were playing a game of tag when we hear a lot of commotion I look over the cliff to see a human fighting my mother and father my grandfather and two other wolfs I laid on the very edge of the cliff listening to them.

Kate's P.O.V  
>the man noticed he was outnumbered and he then pulled out his gun and shot at the ground backing us up and as I was breathing in heavy I could smell my daughter above him when all we hear is loud screaming I look up at the cliff to see an object falling I tried to get closer to try and catch the object but the man would shoot at me so we all moved forward he backed up and then with a loud bang the object fell on him when it did, the gun shot a bullet in the air the man got up and stumbled over I looked at the object it was my daughter she got right up and pushed him over the edge but she went out to far and fell with him.<p>

Nathan's P.O.V

The wolves got closer and closer to me so I backed up and with a sudden blink I was on the ground something heavy on my back so I got up as quick as possible my guitar was fine I was lucky I got the indestructible metal case, so I then backed up to the edge of a cliff thinking they would be smart enough to stay away but not the one that fell on me, got right up and lunged at me causing both of us to fall of the ledge I was falling until I felt the most excruciating pain a huge branch went through my side and as I looked up the wolf was falling right towards it so I used my arm grabbed the wolf by the back of the neck and flung her over to the side and cut the branch and fell to the ground.

When I got up the other wolves came down as well the gold one that was up there the whole time got the first strike on me she got my eye I punched her back then two of them got on top of me and were tearing my arms up but to my luck my gun fell beside me I grabbed it gun whipped the first on got up and shot at the others making them run I sat down took the hoody I had on and wrapped it around my wound.

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Kate", "yeah Humphrey?","did you notice he saved Claudette", "I guess it was a quincedince","yeah I guess your right" as we walked back Winston complimented us on a victory since we drove the human away but there was a felling we would see him again.

Nathan's P.O.V

I found a cave to chill in I checked my eyes the one was now blind the other was screwed up so it was hard to see at all but my other senses were enhanced just like we were told in science I grabbed my guitar out of the case put it on my back I strapped my sword to my belt loop it seems using a gun is not the best since you have to aim I knew it was night time because of the wind and the fact that everything was dark so I decided to go for a night walk and play.

Humphrey's P.O.V

It was moonlight howl tonight so me and Kate were dancing and enjoying everyone's company especially my daughter when we all hear this mysterious sound it was singing we looked around and saw no one.

Nathan's P.O.V

I was singing an old song that I loved the beat of especially with the violin when I heard the bushes rumble I pulled my sword out and saw a wolf that had no resemblance to the ones I fought earlier.

Vassilie's P.O.V

I and two others were on a spy mission to see what the west is up two when I human started walking up the street I thought he would be easy prey but it was not easy attacking a man with as sword he got one good cut on my side and I ran off.

Nathan's P.O.V

As he ran off I pulled my violin back out and kept playing and as I was walking up a long rock road I could hear nothing so I thought I was alone so I went up this hill I could fell the incline as the song finished up I switched my violin to its guitar and started to sing, " Counting Stars."

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine swing my heart across the line and my face is flashing signs seek out and you shall find

Old, but I'm not that old Young but I'm not that bold I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told and I feel something so right doing the wrong think and I fell soothing so wrong doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard Sitting

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn down this river, every turn Hope is a four-letter word Make that money, watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old Young but I'm not that bold I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so right doing the wrong think and I fell soothing so wrong doing the right thing

I could lie, could lie, could lie everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Take the money watch it burn sing in the river the lessons are leant (x4)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I've been, I've been playing hard

Sitting, no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

Take the money watch it burn sing in the river the lessons are leant (x4)

As I was singing the last line my fission started to come back and all I see around me are wolves I then looked at the one that took my eye out and I looked closer and saw something behind her I pulled my gun out and shot killing whatever It was but like dejavue one of the wolves knocked me of the top of the hill.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Invaders from the south

Chapter Three- The truth revealed

Nathan's P.O.V

As I got off the ground the wolves walked away leaving the dead body so when I made sure the cost is clear I climbed the hill and examined the body at close proximity and then I noticed something on its side I looked at it closer then I jumped back in shock it was the wolf from earlier!

I then got up and followed the other wolves in my head it was saying "your just trying to get your ass killed, and I bet by the end of the day you will fall of a hill 5 or six more times at least you will have an interesting story to tell" I got the thought out of my head and caught up to the other wolves so and to my ironic situation a cliff was nearby so I got an idea.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was walking behind the others wondering what that was he shot when I fell something grab my tail I yelped but all I felt was something shut my mouth and drag me away from the others I knew it was him since it was a human hand I tried to get some signal off to warn the others when he shot at them they turned around and looked at him and saw me he threw me at the ground I got up and with the others wanted to end this we started pushing him toward the end of a cliff where he does something different.

Nathan's P.O.V

They started pushing me back towards the cliffs edge when I looked at the gray one and saw a red dot on his side as a natural reaction knowing it was a sniper I grabbed him by the front legs and backed flipped kicking him away and as we both started falling I heard the gun shot go off. so as me and him are falling for the fourth time I saved his ass I threw him into the bushes and took a sharp rock to the arm.

I got up and found him and I said to him "only if you could talk", when I get an answer back "I can talk", I pushed myself away from him scared out of my mind, "no there is no possible way a wolf can talk", "you better believe it", "who are you?","my name is Humphrey" I couldn't believe it the character from the movie alpha and omega is alive!

I was about to ask him who that black wolf when a cry for help came from our right I see a gray wolf running towards us "PLEASE HELP KATE HAS BEEN SHOT!" Me and Humphrey followed the wolf to the top of the hill were the other wolves surrounded the down body Humphrey moved forward but I grabbed his paw and asked "who was that black wolf that I shot at the mountain?", "a wolf from the south clan."

The end


	4. Chapter 4

Invaders from the south

Chapter Four- Kate passes to the other side

Nathan's P.O.V

After Humphrey told me who he was I ran back to my car that had a dead battery I pulled the door off pulled the cover off and saw all the gun parts that were there I grabbed the L96A1 and a M4A1 Thompson that I fixed up I then headed back to where Humphrey and the others were at I set my Sniper down but carried the Thompson with me as I approached Kate she tried to get up I held her side were the wound was and as I was working I hear another gun shot that hit her again I saw were the red dot was and unloaded a whole clip were it came from but I didn't know if I hit anything.

I dropped the gun and slid over to Kate and used my hoody on her two wounds but as I was tightening the hoody her body fell silent not a breath was shed from her I got up and walked away and sat on the edge of the cliff to leave the other wolves to their business…. He will pay that bastard will pay.

Humphrey's P.O.V

As me and the human were running up the hill the human went the other way towards his car I ran to Kate's side she laid there with a bullet hole right above her lungs so there was still hope in a matter of seconds the human returned with two guns and a hoody as he was approaching Kate told me "run!", I calmed her down for a couple seconds until he got closer she tried to get up to run but she couldn't move the pain was two excruciating so as the human was fixing her another shot rang out and I saw it hit her the human got up and shot every bullet his gun had in it at were the shot supposedly came from but there was no way to tell.

The human just got up and walked away and sat near the edge of the cliff I couldn't see Kate breathing I ran up to her and checked her pulse there was none there at that moment we knew she died I gave one big howl out to her as tears filled up my face I walked over to wear the human was sitting as eve and Winston approached there dead daughter.

I told him "I admire you trying to save her", and the response was one I did not expect "I didn't try harder I should have brought my medic kit with me….. Do you have a place to put her so no animals will get to her body…", "yeah there is one that we burry our dead family or friends"

He got up wiped the tears from his face which brought the thought (why would he morn over a wolves death?) as he walked up to her body eve and Winston both jumped in front of her to protect her the human ignored them grabbed her picked her up and carried her to where we bury our fallen pack members

Nathan's P.O.V

As I got up to carry her body to the grave two wolves jump in front of her dead body as if to protect it I just went past them picked up her body and followed them to their grave site I had a sense of dread knowing I didn't do enough to save her but I guarantee one thing the bastard who did this will pay with his life there was a huge slab of rock covering the entrance I set her down and with the help of three others we moved the huge slab I picked Kate back up and carried her to the back were there was a nice area that was all by itself I used my hands and dug up a hole for her I laid her in the hole covered it up with dirt and walked out with my head down in shame and disappointment as her mother and father said good bye one of them walked up to me and nudged my hand and pointed to the grave were Humphrey was laying there not moving not listening to anyone.

I walked in and tried to pull him away but he would not budge so I gathered the strength I picked him up and carried him out of the grave and before he could run back in I gave him a big double slap to the face and I told him "Do you think this is what Kate would want? HUH DO YOU?!, NO SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND GET THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS!, ARE YOU LISTENING?!", he nodded yes but to make sure he heard me I turned into our drill sergeant from back during the war "DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!", he then said back "YES SIR!" I picked up my guns we told Winston that it is that south that is behind this and they have human help.

"I will gather up our pack member we will make sure they will pay for what they have done"

The end

We will avenge the death of our fallen comrade if it is the last thing we do!


	5. Chapter 5

Invaders from the south

Chapter Five- Perfect set

Nathan's P.O.V

I was walking through the woods with Humphrey when I fell this sharp pain in my side I coughed twice then the third I brought blood up I looked at were the pain was when it hit me that was where the piece of metal hit me from the war I shook the blood of my hand and continued on, As we made a right turn I felt something bight my leg I turn around to see this dog I grabbed it by the back of the neck and the middle of its back I lifted it up in the air when another dog tackled me over!

I got up and looked at the dog and was about to shoot it when Humphrey got in front of him I looked at Humphrey then back to the dog then it hit me it was Balto! And the other one was Jenna! I then kept my guard up I knew they had a daughter I was expecting her to attack from the front but like her father she grabbed my arm I kicked her back and looked her in the eyes and I guess intimidated her enough to the point she didn't attack me.

Humphrey's P.O.V

As me and the human went on along with Balto, Jenna, and Alue I finally asked him "what's you name I never got to it to ask you?", "my name is Nathan", "Nathan nice name", "thanks".

I then smelled a southern patrol coming our way we then all ran into a cave and went to the very back but Nathan stayed near the entrance with a knife in his hand I wonder what he was planning, as the three wolves went past he grabbed the one pulled him in and dragged him to the back and waited for the others to move on.

"I will let go of your mouth if you scream that is the last thing you will do" he told the wolf who nodded yes Nathan let go of his mouth and asked him "who is the assassin that killed Kate?", "what assassin",  
>"do play stupid the sniper who is helping you in your mission to take the west over…", the wolf started getting nervous and darted off but made it to the front of the entrance when Nathan grabbed him and snapped his neck the other two wolves herd the yelp so Nathan hid right at the entrance and ambushed the other two stabbing the first in the neck then slamming the other against the wall of the cave and he then interrogated this one.<p>

"Who's the assassin sent to kill Kate?", "Kate wasn't his target that other wolf was", Nathan then pulled his pistol out and told the wolf to tell the leader of the south Mason "I'm coming for you and your little bitch." He then let the wolf run off.

Balto's P.O.V

I have seen human violence and he is the most violent I have seen yet. "What do you mean the assassin sent to kill Kate?" I asked Humphrey wanting to know what is going on "Kate was murdered by a human asset working for the south…", "no that can't be right why would the south trust a human they almost killed Steiner during the war", "Steiner? Then that means"

As Nathan turned around he saw a German Shepard standing in the opening of the den "Apollo?" Apollo then ran up to Nathan and tackled him and licked his face obseivly "how do you know my husband?" Alue walked up to Nathan, "he was my pet before the war me and him were and still are the best of friends".

Alue looked Shocked but also happy but we had to continue with the job at hand we need to sneak behind the south when the main force of the western pack attacks Nathan will take care of their human assets and we will avenge Kate's death.

The end

Next Chapter will involve the southern leader and the introduction of their human assets, and yet the question remains why is Nathan trying to get revenge for a wolf why not leave it to them to solve it themselves does it have something to do with a human being involved.


	6. Chapter 6

Invaders from the south

Chapter six- Tragedy Strikes again

Solomon's P.O.V

I escaped the assassination with a bullet to the arm I ran back to where I was meeting with my ally "Mason!", "Behind you Solomon, is the job done?", "no a human interfered with the assassination so instead of getting Humphrey I got Kate", "YOU IDOIT THAT IS WINSTIONS DAUGHTER WE ARE NOT TRYING TO START A WAR IT WAS A SIMPLE TASK!", "not as simple as you think, the human is armed and shot at where I was at and hit me in the arm.", "well you can go to our medics and get fixed up you have a new partner by the way.", "how?", " Fruk Al-Bashir."

"he will go after Humphrey to finish the job.", "why are you so interested in going after Humphrey?", "it is some good old fashioned revenge for taking the glory of "winning" world war three when we did most of the work."

Balto's P.O.V

It was about nine at night it was dark out I was getting a drink when all I feel it claws tearing at me and a pitch black wolf attacking me I got him off my back but with scratches everywhere I had to get to the others.

Alue's P.O.V

I was in the den with Humphrey, Jenna, Nathan and Apollo. Nathan had fell asleep and so did Apollo as I was heading to the back when I see my father running into the den and collapsed he was covered in scratches and losing a lot of blood.

"GUYS DAD"S INJURED!" Mom, Apollo and Humphrey came right to me and my father but Nathan didn't move and he was the only medic that was here at the time, Apollo walked over and nudged him but he still didn't move Apollo checked his chest and he told us "HIS HEART HAS STOPPED HE ISN"T BREATHING!"

Apollo then charged into his chest to get his lungs up and running, when Nathan shot up threw Apollo across the den and started speaking gibberish "I'll kill you" he got up and looked right at us "I'LL KILL YOU STAY BACK!" he then ran off into the woods he left his hoody I put it on my father to try and stop the bleeding "come on dad stay with us!"

Nathan's P.O.V  
>There after me! That helicopter was the Russians not us! I have to get out of here!, I then tripped over a log and fell into some water and I reality hit me I wasn't in Russia I ran back to the den to see Balto on the ground losing a lot of blood "Get out NOW!" the others filed out I grabbed the medic kit I brought with me from earlier during the day I ran and grabbed it.<p>

Balto stay absolutely still I took a sowing needle out and start sealing his wounds but by the time I got to the last one I failed again I wasn't fast enough GOD DAMNIT, I walked out carrying Balto and walked right past them and put him on the ground and walked to Alue, "I'm sorry", "no DAD!" she ran up to Balto along with Jenna and Humphrey when I see something in the bush I ran and grabbed it flung at the fire grabbed my sword and charged at it I elbowed it stabbed it through its arm and threw it at a tree

"You did this?", " yes one of my best and most dramatic" before he finished I stabbed him right in the heart and cut him in half and as I wiped the blood from my Katana I looked over at Balto to see him standing! And breathing!

"You didn't fail" he smiled at me and looked behind me and saw the wolf "that's the same one that" he then put two and two together.

"we now know they will try and pick us off one by one we will keep moving to meet with the main force it by chance the assassin is not there I will not be fighting with you but more fighting aside you I will hunt him down so he cannot help the south, for today in the name of freedom we take the battle to them, in my head I was thinking "I just pulled a optimus"

The end


	7. Chapter 7

Invaders from the south

Chapter Seven- Apollo's Story

Nathan's P.O.V

we had moved about two miles from the southern border that separated the south from the west I was sitting in a den with the others Apollo and Alue were going at it when I heard Humphrey laugh I asked him 'what's the joke?", "me and Kate were just like that after we had got married", "I am glad to see him happy our lives weren't the best at all"

it was warm night I was sitting on the couch reading when I hear loud stomping I see my father chasing Apollo I thought that it was them playing around but then my father grabbed a box and threw it at Apollo I blocked it and waited for when my father went upstairs and no one was looking I then told them "I am going to let the dog out" and when I was at the door my sister just told me "run and get him out of here", so as she said I ran with him all the way to the nearest airport a couple times we had to rest.

We then got to the airport I found an abandoned and shockingly clean animal carrier I then got him to were a flight to Europe was going I told the person "get him as far away from here as possible but by then my father found us he apologized for what happened and we all went home I was disgusted by my father's actions he said he loves animals but by what just happened I am judging that.

Well days and months went by in a flash we moved to a new house but things went downhill my father and step mother divorced and to him it was because of the dog so one day he went ballistic he grabbed a knife and slit Apollo's throat but not enough to kill him I then called the police and grabbed my air soft 44. That the orange part was ripped off so it looked real I the held him at "fake gun point".

The police arrived and arrested my father under the charges of animal abuse and attempted murder I then slid past them and went to Apollo's side the medics were only two seconds away the patched him up as best they could and drove off to the hospital I had to ride my bike all the way there but making sure I see Apollo walk out of that hospital alive and well was the thing that kept me running all the way there.

"why did your father think it was Apollo's flat", "my step mother had a grudge against that dog she never liked him from the start she was one of those " little lap dog people but as you can see Apollo's no lap dog and will never be one unless you're really tall then maybe he is.

But anyway we got to the hospital he was in a separate area away from humans since he was a dog and some of the patients have allergies I told the doctors I am not leaving his side they said that it is fine so for three days I sat by him never leaving his side not until the very end but then the darkest hour of his life came upon him the doctor walked in and told me "were giving him two weeks there is not enough blood substitute to keep him alive"

so instead of leaving and grieving I sat there those two weeks with him until the last day when things turned violent a police officer walked in and told me "it is not healthy for you to be in here with him", "I will never leave his side he has been my comrade till the very end", "Nathan I have permission by your mother to remove you with force if needed just leave him it is too late", "the day it is to late is the day he dies", the cop grabbed me by my arm I ripped his grip grabbed his gun kicked him back and told him to get out but instead he grabbed his Taser I turned the safety off and had a stand down when another officer came in but as I wasn't looking Apollo got up and snuck behind the other officer I told him as the officers were watching me "welcome back" at that moment the officer turned around to see him standing there he looked at me I handed the officer his gun and we all walked out but his life being saved came with a price he now gets seizures were his vision is now blurry so he has no idea what's going on.

He once attacked my young brother because he had a seizure and when he got up my brother went to pet him when Apollo bit his arm I punched him back and slammed him into the ground and held him there until his vision returned Apollo then walked up to my bro and licked his wound.

"HELP!" we looked at the entrance to see Alue standing there "THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH APOLLO!" me and Humphrey ran out to see Apollo shacking badly I ran over and held him down "Eye contact! Look at me!" he looked at me and he stopped I told the others to back up until his vision returned but for our luck it came back quicker then it took the first time.

Apollo walked over to Alue and apologized for what happened and hopped he didn't hurt her she told him she was fine he didn't hurt her I checked my watch and saw it was very late and we all went to sleep tomorrow will be the day we move on so as I sat down Humphrey asked me one last thing "why are you morning over Kate's death", and the simple answer that I believe in "most military medics morn over the loss of a comrade if they knew they did something wrong.", "I see"

The end


	8. Chapter 8

Invaders from the south

Chapter Eight- Der Auferstehung

Humphrey's P.O.V

We woke up I looked out the den to see something standing there I then take a whiff of air and it was lily! I ran out to her "Lily what's wrong?", "garth left me to join the south", "What why!", "he said we were going to lose if we fought against them so he went to the south to save his own skin", "I am sorry to hear that Lily so why are you here?", "I need to talk to the human", what human, in my head I am thinking "oh no no no no" she then gave me a little look "I know there is human with you I just want to talk to him."

"About?" Nathan then walked out and approached lily who didn't realize he was so tall she backed up nervous "um this" she used her nose to roll a paper over to him. "What's this", "it's a stone the name means the resurrection", "what does it do?"," It takes the life of someone living and can give it to someone who has passed."

Nathan's P.O.V

Ok Humphrey take the others get on the train that passes through here and get behind enemy lines keep your guard up. Lily you will come with me we will find this stone, "I am coming too", and we turned around to see Claudette standing there "do you think you're ready", "dad I will be fine I've got him", "Nathan I then in trust you with the lives of my daughter and my sister and law you better come back with them alive."

"I will not fail you", as I went in and woke the others we all hear the sound of the train, come on let's get moving, as we all approach the train track Claudette, lily, and I say our goodbye's then at the count of three me and lily make it on the train but Claudette slips I grab her paw and I pull her in.

"so where is this stone supposedly at?", "two miles past the south border", "we might expect some company so if we do I want you two to hide in those boxes and whatever you hear stay as silent as a mouse.

So as we travel on we go past the southern boarder lily can smell three wolfs near the train track I then tell lily and Claudette to hid in those boxes the go in them and I was happy I couldn't hear them that means they won't so as I was standing there they jump onto the same box car as us.

I then pull my sword out and take a stance they circled me until it was one to my diagonal left my diagonal right then right behind me the one that was to my diagonal right jumped at me my sword went right through him then the one on the left jumped at me I ducked and he flew out the box car then the last one pushed me out the door I hung on to it and grabbed his leg I then yelled to Lily and Claudette "Find the Stone I will catch up to you!

I then let go of the door and dragged the last wolf with me but I knew Claudette and lily could find the stone without my help.

The end.


	9. Chapter 9

Invaders from the south

Chapter Nine- alone

Nathan's P.O.V  
>I started to regain consciousness I looked around to see a man standing in front of me my hands tied behind my back. "Why are you helping these wolves?", "I should as you the same thing", "they said they will forgive the trespassing that I have made.", "I guess they don't like humans.", "not at all." As I was about to say something else a gray wolf walked in, "that is enough Solomon I will take it from here.", "yes Mason."<p>

Lily's P.O.V

As we got off the train it started snowing me and Claudette found a place to rest for now I couldn't stop thinking about the things they could be doing to Nathan right now I hope he is ok. "Why did he do that?" I looked at Claudette in surprise especially since my mother has a disliking for humans I thought she would be happy. I answered as kindly as possible just so tensions wouldn't rise "to save us if he didn't drag that last wolf he could have found us and we couldn't have made it this far." She looked at me trying to analyze what I said.

"What I mean is why is he helping us in general we are wolves he is a human.", "she then looked confused like she had no idea about the human working with the south", I then explained what happened to her mother, "Claudette there is a human that is helping the south he is the one that killed your mother he assassinated her at a distance there is nothing we could have done.

Nathan's P.O.V

"So you're the bastard who order the assassination of Kate?" he looked at me like I was an idiot and I admit I was slow as a kid "it wasn't for Kate, it was for Humphrey.", "well you might be seeing Kate sooner than you think", "I know about lily and Claudette going after the resurrection stone so I sent some of my men after them."

I then loosed the poorly made knot that was around my hands I jumped up kicked that asshole and ran out of the cave and headed for lily and Claudette.

Lily's P.O.V

As Claudette cried into my shoulders I was shocked that she had no idea any of this happened but I felt sorry for her I don't know what it is like to lose a mother as I smiled at her and dried her face three wolfs hopped onto the ground and walked into the cave the last one stayed outside of the cave and like a ghost disappeared!

I then saw Nathan creep up behind him when he got tackled by five wolfs and the assassin the other wolfs grabbed me and Claudette and whipped us out of the cave we were the surrounded Nathan was on the ground with a wolf on top of him.

The man walked over to me "do you feel fear?" Nathan then scolded at him "touch her you won't live to see another day" so to test him he looked at Nathan then slapped me.

Nathan's P.O.V

I looked at him I felt myself turn into an uncontrollable anger I rolled over throwing the wolf off of me "ANIMAL!" I charged at the bastard I grabbed my knife and stabbed him in the neck three times the other wolfs ripped me off of him I fought two or three of them off when I get hit in the face by a gun.

I looked behind a tree to see a metal object I then let one of the wolfs knock me back I then got a closer look at the object and to my absolute luck, joy, whatever you want to call it I grabbed my Thompson and shot everything that was in front of me I took down almost all of the wolfs but I didn't get the assassin.

I looked all around to find Lilly and Claudette when I feel something touch my leg I jump backwards away from whatever it was and all I see is Lilly and Claudette I ran over to them and kneeled down and told them about Mason and the true motive of the assassination.

Lilly's P.O.V

We all headed back to where me and Claudette were staying before they tried to get rid of us Nathan sat down and Claudette fell asleep right on his legs I came over and laid beside him tomorrow we will find the stone and set things straight.

The next morning or so i thought I woke up Claudette was there but no Nathan I then see him walk in he walked over and told me "Stay here with Claudette I will go after the stone."

I gave him a node then went back to bed it was about 9:00 at night I was very tired.

The end.


	10. Chapter 10

Invaders from the south

Chapter Ten- All quiet on the southern front

Humphrey's P.O.V

I couldn't keep my mind off of Claudette and Lilly; I wasn't worried about Nathan because he could hold his own against the south.

Balto, Jenna, Apollo, Alue and I all hopped off of the train and headed behind the southern line so when the time had come we would surround them and make sure they could not escape we would wait for Nathan and the others to get the stone and come back for the main assault.

It was quit but to me that was a bad sign that something big was going to happen I was ready to do whatever it takes to get Kate back and I mean anything.

Nathan's P.O.V

I followed the map to an abandoned house structure I was walking towards it when out of the corner of my eye I see this huge man about 11 feet tall and at that moment I knew it was slender man the paper mentioned a guardian so I was ready for this he looked at me and held his hand out and pointed at it I seriously was judging the way this was going to turn out I knew he wanted money but I had none.

I looked around and I couldn't find anything so I then motioned a "hold on a second I walked in the house I found the box the stone was in I grabbed it and ran with it as he was behind me I dropped the box turned around and kicked him he grabbed me with his arm I took my gun out and shot him in the face I guess blinding him I then hid behind a tree to stay out of site.

As I controlled my breathing he went past me I walked slowly away when I stepped on a branch he turned around sharply and teleported behind me he spun me around and picked me up I tried to break free but of course he has eight arms then out of the corner of my pocket I saw my wallet I wiggled my arm to it I pulled 20 dollars out and showed him if he let me go took the money and then in a flash he was gone.

I looked down at the stone to see it was as big as my hand I wonder why?

Lilly's P.O.V

We finally awoken and as I opened my eyes Nathan was standing there with a glowing red object in his hand I jumped up and ran to him he opened his hand to revel the stone I then ran to Claudette woke her up and we all headed to find the others.

We hopped onto the train I took a huge whiff of the air and I locked on to the scent of Humphrey Alue Apollo and Jenna but no Balto?

Nathan, Claudette and I ran off to where they were and as we approached them they were still asleep Humphrey woke up and looked at Nathan who set the stone by him and smiled then picked it up put it in his pocket.

"Where's Balto?", "BALTOS GONE!?" Nathan looked at him shocked "you mean he is not with you?","NO!"; "clam down we will find him".

Nathan's P.O.V

As I went around and asked the others if they knew where he was a man stood in front of the den I grabbed him put him up against a wall but before I could do anything he told me "we are going to trade Mason for Humphrey if you are willing.

I looked at Humphrey who was nervous but in the end he agreed with it me and the man walked up to the top of a mountain I brought my sniper because I am not letting mason live cause either way I was going to kill him.

Two wolfs brought a wolf with a bag over its head I looked closely at the wolf thinking it was Mason I took the head shot as me and the man walked I looked at him he had a smile on his face I asked "what you looking so smug about" then I got more concerned "what's going on here?", then more "What the fuck is going on here!?" I then went into a full sprint and got to the body I removed the bag to see Balto I yelled into the sky "BALTO!", the man then said behind me "fool", "ANIMAL" I shot him once in the arm when something bite down on my leg I looked down "MASON!" I got him off of me and scared him away and killed the human.

I took the stone and put it on his body the paper I remember said to hold it with your hand so I put my hand on top of the rock and with a huge flash Balto started healing up but I could tell me getting weaker but lucky he wasn't that dead since it was about 2 minutes.

He got up I put the stone back in my pocket I told him what happened and at that moment me and him ran back to the den were everyone was at including Humphrey I wasn't going to trade him for a dead wolf.

I told them what happened they understood so did Balto we knew what needed to be done the invasion needs to happen now.

"Wasn't the stone one time use only?", "guess not", I then told the guy's "the south has more human help then I thought they would have."," I think that was the last on next to the assassin." Well then lets rest for tomorrow a big day will arrive

The end.


	11. Chapter 11

Invaders from the south

Chapter Eleven- two storms

Winston's P.O.V

I lead the Western army through the valley up to the south when some of our men started getting shot form no were me and eve went to a siding with a huge rock as we hear the southern wolves charging down the hill we were about to move when a wolf jumped down from the top of a hill and landed right in front of us but before he could do anything we heard someone yell "HIT HARD!" and all we see is the human ram him onto the ground.

I kept my eyes on the human as he ran out in front of the southern army with two guns and was murdering them there then was 3 gun shots that rang out two hit Nathan I think that is his name he then retreated and pulled the one bullet out of his leg the other hit his bullet proof vest Humphrey and the others then followed.

"Do not move I will take the sniper out", Nathan then went after the sniper as the south crept on us.

Nathan's P.O.V

I met up with Winston and the western front I ran out with two M4A1 Thompsons and shot about half of what was coming towards them but at a blink of an eye I was shot twice by a sniper I knew it was him so I ran back to where Winston was and told him I was going after the sniper.

I found where he was I krept up behind him I filliped him around a stabbed my knife into his neck I grabbed his dog tags and ran off to signal the charge I army crawled to the top of the hill were eve and Winston were still behind cover I dropped a rock on his paw he looked up I gave him the go and at that the western wolves charged up the hill towards the southern pack.

I started snipping two then three then four when I was pushed almost of the cliff I was hanging on to the hill when mason steps on my hand his nails digging into my hand. I didn't notice my sword was knocked out of my sheath he then walked away I then jumped up and before I could get to him he used his mouth and stabbed me in the chest with my sword. I tried to pull it out of my chest but as he walked away he horse kicked it through my chest I fell to the ground still alive.

I knew I couldn't give up now I had to get to Kate to revive her so with the left over strength I got up picked mason up and slammed he against the ground knocking him out I tied his paws and arms together with a proper knot not like what those morons did to me.

Humphrey's P.O.V

As the others and me charge up the hill towards the southern wolfs we took 15 down until the others surrender and when I look back I see a sword in Nathan's chest and him dragging mason with him I told the others and we followed him back to where Kate was he threw a grenade in there and blew up where she was at reveling her body.

As we caught up to him the last thing I hear him say is "you're about to have a nice time with the person you killed" he then walked in to Kate's body put by this time her body decade he approached her body.

Nathan's P.O.V

As I pulled the stone out I put it on her body then put my hand on it and just like with Balto a huge red blast turned everything around me red I could feel the last of my life getting sucked away and then I feel the bones of my body and I noticed my skin was going away and forming into her natural skin and as it finished I went into darkness.

Kate's P.O.V

I remembered what happen before the human got there then everything went dark and as if death was a dream I woke up and my eyes opened I looked around and saw a skeleton by me and a stone on my side and with a sudden blast of air the scent hit me it was the human!

I then scared out of my mind ran out of the grave to see Humphrey and the others my parents and Lilly I then looked over to see mason sitting there tide up I looked at Humphrey who ran up to me and hugged me and as all of this was happening the red stone shot past the others and me it then transformed into a whit wolf with a red scratch mark on its eye.

Nathan's P.O.V

I looked around and I thought I was dead until I looked at my hands and noticed I turned into a wolf I looked at the others. "Jungs , was passiert ist , was guckst du?" I then put my paw over my mouth and tried speaking again "das war seltsam" I did the same reaction there was no one who understood what I was saying I then saw that paper I ran past the others I rolled it out with my nose and looked at the very bottom.

"The person who sacrifices himself for the kindness of others will be granted with a new body, but will speak a language only some know."

In my head I am thinking figures that's what I get so as I walked back out I saw Mason trying to crawl away I grabbed the rope with my mouth and dragged him over to the edge of a hill I then gave Kate the "you do the honors" she then walked over and rolled Mason off the hill.

"Das ist, was ya Esel", as I walked back they all looked at me funny then as my scent hit their noses they got freaked out of their minds.

"Nathan?", "ja apollo es mir", "I can't understand you are you speaking German?" I nodded yes when Lilly walked up to me "ich spreche Deutsch, sowie", my tail started wagging at 100 miles an hour I am still trying to figure this whole wolf thing out but I will get the hang of it soon enough, soon enough.

The end

A little turn of events I might say I am planning on making my first "lemon" with Nathan and Lilly Nathans name will change to something like there's I would like some help finding a good name since he is not a human but a wolf


	12. Chapter 12

Invaders from the south

Chapter Twelve- a new home and a new name a new mission.

Zen's P.O.V  
>Lilly since she was the only one that new my language showed me around all of jasper park were to got were not to the go such as the borders I really had a different feeling when I am around her. It is hard for me to explain it but I think I love her! In my head I knew she would be with garth (something has happened to his mind and has forgotten about garth leaving Lilly and the west to save his own skin.)<p>

"Have you chosen a new name yet?" Winston walked up to me with curiosity in his mind. "Ja, Sir ich werde mit dem Namen zen", "Lilly?", "he said he has changed his name to Zen", "Zen that is a nice name.", "Dank", "he says thanks".

She then led me to my biggest challenge yet as a wolf she told me "kill five of those moose out there and bring them in".

I the crept out to the field I laid down on the ground and silently moved up to the point I was right on top of the one as quick as I could I tore a piece of its neck off it then bleed to death as I moved on to the other four. One by one they all fell I then took one by one back Lilly's eyes got bigger and bigger and when I was finished she gave me a kiss on the cheek I blushed so bad my face was burning.

Me and Lilly then took them back by nightfall me being who I was waited of r the others to finish eating then I ate a bit not even a lot for someone who worked hard. Lilly then walked over to me and asked me "do you have a place to stay?", "nien", she then grabbed my paw and led me to a den she laid down and patted the area next to her so I walked over and laid behind her.

She started shivering so I put my arm around her and as night fell the worst happened.

Lilly's P.O.V

I felt safe with Zen there he seemed not like a bad guy and so when I fell asleep I started feeling myself being dragged away I looked and saw garth I tried breaking lose but he had me tied up.

"What are you doing here!", "I am getting my revenge for betraying me I bet Zen won't mind", "mind what?." He then tied the rope around a tree I couldn't run away and he sat there looking at me with that villainous smirk I then knew what was going to happen.

He tried getting on top of me I kicked him off I he then tied my legs together I tried to yell but he also tied my mouth shut I was like a fucking web…

He then succefully got on top of me I couldn't do anything I started crying until I heard someone yell "GEHEN SIE IHRER DU BASTARD"

I looked over and as garth hurried I felt him release in me I just yelled in my head "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Zen knocked garth off and out of me he then celebrated his "victory".

"Sorry Zen you were too late now she is mine", "Der Tag, als ich aufhören zu atmen ist der Tag sie ist deine ist" (the day I die is the day she is your's)

Zen's P.O.V

So this is how he comes back to welcome us with rapping Lilly weird guy really fucked up I the head I might say so myself.

I was lucky I got Winston and eve before I left they can get Lilly out of here will I take care of this traitorous bastard I charged at him he dodged and grabbed my back leg and threw me at a tree I got up and evaded his attack I got on his back and ripped a piece out of his arm I then flipped him over and went for his neck.

He then held his hand up "can't we settle this like men", "Sie zerstörten diese Chance" I then ended his life with a Strike to the throat my nails being as big as they were caused him to bleed to death I then went after Lilly Winston and eve.

I found them at the medics station I ran in Winston and eve looked at me but Lilly didn't she wouldn't Winston then pulled me outside "what happened to Garth?", "Wir brauchen keine Sorgen um ihn machen", "you killed him?", eve then walked up behind him "good because if you didn't I would have and on more thing Lilly wants you."

I walked in thinking she was mad at me for killing Garth but instead she ran up to me and hugged me and started balling her eyes out and saying "Es tut mir leid, bitte vergib mir, ich konnte nicht wieder dort zu kämpfen gab keine Möglichkeit, ich könnte.", (I'm sorry there was no way to fight back I couldn't) in return I told her "Er kann nie schaden, wenn du wieder machte ich sicher. (He can never harm you again I made sure of that.)

As we were heading back if our night could have not got bad enough I was walking with Lilly when something grabs me and two men surround Lilly the one had a gun I tried to break free but I couldn't the man shot Lilly I bite the man's hand and tried to break away but they put a bag over my head and took me away.

About I would say 20 minutes top I was in a chair these people were in a circle they walked away for a bight one of them stay and told me "After you have completed the mission time will reset and you will have 24 hours to save your lover.

I didn't say anything the rest came back and formed a circle and started saying a bunch of gibberish from a book and at the last sentence a blue portal opened up and sucked me in. where am I going?

The end


	13. Chapter 13

Invaders from the south

Chapter Thirteen- 1943?

Zen's P.O.V

(Moscow, Russia 1943)

I was spit out of the portal and the momentum that was behind me shot me into a light pole and when I hit the ground I woke up and looked around and saw snow falling, and it was really cold and as I was walking (the portal turned him into a anthro wolf so he can walk like a human and do human things etc.) around when a man grabbed me and shoved me into a line of men and at the beginning of the line was a truck handing out a uniform it had a hat with a red star and as I looked at the flag hanging above us I now realize what happened I am in the past!

Humphrey's P.O.V  
>(Modern day Jasper Park)<p>

I was walking with Kate when Winston asked us "have you seen Lilly", "no why what's wrong?", "she has been missing for a couple days so Far.", Kate then also noticed something "I haven't seen Zen either." Winston then instructed us to get together some of Lilly's friends to hunt for her.

We took two other wolves with us as we followed Lilly's Scent and as we were getting closer and closer we hear a loud scream we follow it to were Kate was and as I look down there's Lilly with a scratch mark on her side (the way the gun was shot off made the wound look like an animal attack then a gun wound).

Kate then got really angry and she ran back to Winston and Eve who were worried out of there mind and as I caught up to her I hear her say "Zen killed her." I then went in behind her and protested against that "why would he kill her what would be his motive?" Winston then walked towards us and told us "I wanted to wait until latter but the situation calls for you to know what happened."

We looked at him confused he then told us "Garth kidnapped Lilly and raped her during the night time." Kate then jumped the gun making me fighting what they thought was the truth pointless. "Zen could comprehend Lilly have Garths kids so he killed her in cold blood this calls for revenge".

I could see it in her eyes the fire of vengeance burning so strong there would be no way we could convince her different.

Zen's P.O.V

(Moscow, Russia 1943)

We were given the uniform and assigned a sergeant to follow mine said "Sergeant, Humphrey Reznov" I thought in my head that Humphrey was brought back in time with me but by the looks of it I am following the orders of his great grandfather.

We all lined up as Humphrey made his way out, "We are the men that are going to stop the fascist from making any farther into our glorious motherland is that understood!", they all answered in Russian but I couldn't speak Russian or English.

He then dismissed the battalion except for me he walked up to me and punched me in the face I spun around and looked at him he told me "If your sergeant talks to you, you answer back is that understood?", Again I didn't answer he then looked at me and asked me "are you mute, can you not speak?", I then pulled a piece of paper out and wrote "I only speak German" he looked at me and told me "I understand but if you are a spy I will gut you like the fascist scum you are."

I said to him "Ja, Sir"

Humphrey's P.O.V

(Modern day Jasper)

As days and weeks went by search party after search party there were no signs of Zen being anywhere Winston the told the leaders including the new south leader to look for him and bring him into his hands.

I kept trying to tell him "why would it be Zen, Zen saved Lilly why would he just turn around and kill her?"

Zen's P.O.V

(Front lines Stalingrad 1943)

We were dug into trenches as a man rose from the line and yelled the command "ATTACK" we all charged at the Germans I had a gun they called the PPSH-41 I started shooting the Germans as we charged up we forced the Germens to retreat and as they did Humphrey told us "DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE KILL THEM ALL!"

Two others and I chased the Germans to a dead end were we killed the last of them, we all headed back to Humphrey who I asked "Was ist unser Hauptziel ?", in return he told me "it is to take down the third Reich and capture Germany in honor of Russia."

So we all hopped in tanks and headed to a place called Solow Germany. I was in a tank with Humphrey when he hops out I hopped on the main gun he pointed at a building it took three shots to break the wall and when he went in he shot one German and saved a man he called Dimitri?

Humphrey's P.O.V

(Modern Day Jasper)

Night time fell and as sad as it was Kate was grieving worse than any of us I laid beside her she put her head undermine and started crying "I can't believe he would do something so evil especially since he saved her why would he turn against her like that?", "I don't know but we will find him and set this straight.", "there will be no talking to him he doesn't deserve it.", "I know it might seem bad but doesn't everyone deserve a fair chance to prove them self's innocent?" , "not a murder like him." I knew that if he came back he would be killed they don't believe he could be innocent so at this point I have to go solo in finding out the truth about all of this but a thought in my mind still remains "did he actually do it?"

The end.


	14. Chapter 14

Invaders from the south

Chapter fourteen- Time starts now

Zen's P.O.V

I was in Reznov's Tank we moved up the line destroying Tiger tank after Tiger tank as he led his men up the main front we battled our way to a bridge were my tank was hit so I jumped down to where Reznov and Dimitri were at.

"Why are you not in your tank!?", "Sie schossen die Lauffläche des Tanks wir nicht bewegen konnte"

(They shot the tread on the tank we couldn't move.) He nodded and we moved up as the Germans were scrambling every which way to get to cover one of them pulled a MG42 out and started murdering our men I took a deep breath and with one bullet I killed the man.

We then moved up destroy tanks with any weapon we could us and when we reached a barn Reznov told us "You could learn a lot from this man" he pointed at Dimitri. I checked my gun to see it was jammed so as I got behind cover and they moved to the barn a fifth tank busted out Dimitri quickly took it down.

We then moved up to a tank line Dimitri hopped on the one and the rest including me followed Humphrey up to a bunch of anti-tank columns so Dimitri hopped off and we then entered a huge gun fight.

Humphrey's P.O.V

(Modern day Jasper)

Winston started losing faith and thought that they would never find Zen I was happy they didn't find him because what would happen if he was innocent and they would kill him it would put a bad reputation for us we would never judge someone until they were proven guilty and there were enough proof behind it.

Winston then pulled me over to the side for a bit "Zen trust you more than anyone I want you to go on a personal patrol and find him, he won't believe you are after him to kill him." I nodded yes and as I was leaving I killed a rabbit to eat so I could continue without stopping.

Zen's P.O.V

(Berlin, Germany Reichstag 1945)

We made it out of Solow without a problem witch made Reznov the happiest man on earth. As we got off the train we hid behind a couple derailed cars and as we sat there waiting for the single hundreds of missiles flew over our head and as they hit the land all of our forces together charged up the hill to Machine gun nest and panzerchrek nest we used grenades to take them out and as we took the last one out a tank blew a hole in the wall we then cleared the building.

Three of our men captured three Germans I then heard one of them whisper "Wenn sie sagen uns , sich umzudrehen , ich werde einer der dort Geschütze nehmen.", before they got them in a corner I shot all three of them before they could do anything (a time paradox is created were Humphrey's Great grandfather survives just to die after the war do to a heart attack.)

We then along with our tanks head to the Reichstag and as me and Humphrey were riding on a tank he asked me "What are you fighting for Zen?", "Dies könnte verrückt Hexe es klingt , ich bin nicht von dieser Zeit , ich bin auf einer Mission , um wieder zu meinem eigenen Timeline und sparen , die ich liebe ." (This might sound crazy witch it is I am not from this time, I am on a mission to get back to my own timeline and save the one I love.) He looked at me with wide eyes. "That is crazy my son and his grandkids are in America I miss my great grandkid Humphrey I wish I could visit him again but do to the war there is no time."

We then came under fire from Flak 88 guns that were on the staircase to get into the building so as fast as we could move we took out four Flak 88 guns we got into the building but when our original flag carrier was killed Humphrey tossed it to me and as we went through gun fight after gun fight we finally got to the top to go through one more gun fight and as I ran to were the Nazi flag was hanging Humphrey cut the rope and the flag dropped I then put in the soviet flag and as I stood there a portal opened up and sucked me in.

Zen's P.O.V

(Modern New York)

The portal then opened up and spit me out in New York (Still as a anthro) I looked in my hand my gun was still with me it was about 12:00 at night so I had to get there by midnight tomorrow so as I got up everyone was staring at me and when I put my gun in my hands I was chased by about two or three police cars and two dogs…

Humphrey's P.O.V

(1 hour earlier)

Winston walked up to me and told me "I want you to take a squad of wolves to spread out to America and send a message to all dogs/wolfs to capture a wolf of white fur and a red Scratch mark on his eye." So as I walked out into the night we split up and passed the word around it spread through Canada into America.

Zen's P.O.V

I jumped a brick wall that was by an alley the dogs then started barking at me "Get back here you bastard you killed my cousin!", "Ich habe Lilly nicht töten Ich muss mit Jaspis in 24 Stunden oder sie wird sterben again!"(I didn't kill Lilly I need to get to jasper in 24 hours or she will die again)

"there is a motorcycle by the police cars if you can take it and get out of here you can make it you better not be lying to me Zen."

When they lead the police away I hopped over the wall grabbed the motorcycle and which in my luck it was full on gas I then headed my way to Jasper Park I needed to save Lilly.

Jasper park 11:40

Zen's P.O.V

I made it with five minutes left! There would be no way I could save her I then felt something in my pocket and then I realized that is what the man put a orb in my pocket I got as close as I could to the area with one minute left I threw it and with a flash I teleported above them!

As I fell to the ground I killed the three men. I ran up to Lilly and gave her a big huge and tears filled my face as my watch counted down .1 12:00 midnight.

Humphrey's P.O.V

(2 minutes earlier)

As me and Winston were heading in for the night we here a loud warp noise and felt a huge shock wave and lots of gun shots we ran in the direction of the gun shots and followed the smell of gun smoke and as midnight hit everything froze like as if time stopped. When it was over we jumped through two bushes to see a man in a uniform hugging Lilly I smelled the air it was Zen!

Winston ripped Zen off of Lilly "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER", "Ich tötete nicht ihr, was redest du da!"

Zen then stood up walked over to me and gave me a pair of dog tags "Dein Onkel vermisst dich sehr"

(Your uncle misses you very much)

"Lilly?", "he says your uncle misses you very much?" I then locked at the dog tags "Sargent Humphrey Reznov!" I then looked at him he handed me a note "I didn't kill Lilly the three men you see are the ones who killed her they then tried this type of dark magic were they sent me back in time to the Soviet Union where I was in a battalion with your uncle."

I looked at him as he changed back to normal Lilly then walked up to him and told him with a seductive tone "Sie haben nicht alle wir tun gesehen", Zen then blushed severely and Winston just started laughing I felt left out I had no idea what she was saying but by the sound of her tone I just smiled and walked with Winston.

The end.

This chapter was getting really big so the lemon between Zen and Lilly will happen next chapter. And if me putting The end at the end of every chapter is offending you sorry if not enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Invaders from the south

Chapter Fifteen- the first but not the last

Zen's P.O.V

she lead me to a den far away from anyone else I was getting excited she notice my "wolf hood" or whatever they call it was sticking out of my "sheath", "sith?" anyway she then motioned me to come in so I did she then jumped on me nocking me down and she held "it" and put it into her virginal spot. "God I wish I had my human memory back this would be less awkward."

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mit diesem durch gehen wollen?" (Are you sure you want to go through with this)

(This doesn't involve this chapter but to answer the maybe why is he so nervous or have no idea what he is doing question the answer is he lost his memory.)

She started moveing her hips up and down and she then went really hard I could hear her start grunting in pain "Lilly bist du ok?! Was ist passiert?", she regained her strength "yeah it's just your much bigger than expected", I was happy I was pleasing her but not the fact I was hurting her so she hopped off of me and she bent her front part down me memories started coming back to me I whispered to myself.

"Nur tun, was Garth einfach tun tat, was Garth tat" (just do what garth did just do what garth did) so I got up on her hips she then said "ready when you are", so to make sure I didn't hurt her I started slow thrusting into her that was the best felling I ever had in a long time or more then I remember.

She then told me to go faster so I did I went faster and faster and faster and she started moaning and moaning I am thinking "I guess this is what a girl wolf does during uhh what she call it oh Mating I then while she was moaning I punched myself in the head and I got flashes of my memories."

I felt something building up I told Lilly "Was, wenn Sie bekommen pregnet whay wird Ihre Familie dazu sagen?", "between breaths she replied "they will be fine about it as long as you promise to stand by my side?"

I then felt something coming out of my wolf hood I didn't know what happened next what I was feeling was so strong but from what Lilly told me I howled so loud I almost made her ears bleed.

I then told her as I pulled out and laid there "ich würde dich nie verlassen nicht in einer Million Jahren"

Nathan's P.O.V

(Local hospital In the state of Pennsylvania)

I woke up in a hospital I was looking around the doctors then were checking on me for some reason until I felt my side I lifted my shirt up and saw a wound the nurse told me "you had a nasty fall and when the medics found you there were about 5 or 6 wolfs standing by your side. I tried to answer back but when I did I wasn't speaking English "das war ein schwerer Sturz ich denke"

I looked in my pocket and saw half of a piece of paper and then it hit me THE STONE IT GAVE ME A NEW BODY! I look at the bottom and it had an arrow point to the back I flipped it over and it said "one will become two or two will become one?"

I kept having these weird flashes in my head so I closed my left eye and I could see everything this animal was!

Zen's P.O.V

When I woke up I kept seeing these weird flashes I closed my left eye and I was seeing through the eye of a human!

What's going on?

The end

This ends this story but a trilogy will be in production. "Abschied und sehen uns bald" ( good bye and see ya soon)


End file.
